The PopGuzzling War
by teardrops03
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg get bored, so they have the grand idea of a pop-guzzling war. Please R&R.


The Pop-Guzzling War

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't have this much free time.

Another disclaimer: This concept is from the extended version of Return of the King, which is a ROCK-HARD MOVIE!

* * *

Well, it had been kind of a quiet time, and no crimes had been committed recently. Starfire and Robin were out to "the mall of shopping" and Raven was meditating in her room, leaving Beast Boy and Cyborg bored out of their minds.

"We should do something besides sit here," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do...we've played a bunch of video games, watched all the movies worth watching, and tried to get into Raven's room, which didn't turn out too well..." said Beast Boy.

"I think that book she threw at me is gonna leave a bruise," commented Cyborg.

A lightbulb went off in Beast Boy's head. "I just had a great idea- a Pop Guzzling War," he said, getting strange looks from Cyborg.

"Pop...guzzling...war?" said Cyborg, trying to get this idea through his head.

"Yeah, it'd be fun!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, there's really nothing better to do...how do you play?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy smiled, stood up and said, "Follow me, grasshopper."

"_What?"_

"Um…I've always wanted to say that."

Cyborg was weirded out, but followed him into the kitchen.

"The rules are you get two equally sized cups, fill them with pop, and guzzle it down. Last person standing wins. Any questions?" asked Beast Boy. Cyborg was silent. "Good. You get cups, I'll get the pop. Then...you're going DOWN." Beast Boy grinned as he got the pop from the refrigerator.

"Round 15, here we go!" said Beast Boy. Cyborg poured the pop, and they chugged it down.

"Getting tired, Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg mischievously.

Beast Boy grinned, saying, "I'm as fresh as a daisy. Hit me."

Cyborg smirked, then poured the pop, which was chugged down quicker than it was poured.

"Hit me, Cy."

Pop poured, chugged, "Hit me."

This occurred for 23 more rounds.

Finally, both Cyborg and Beast Boy were getting tired, but refused to give in.

"You guys are going to feel AWFUL in the morning," said Raven, coming into the kitchen. She had finished meditating, and started to watch this, having nothing better to do.

"Man, we already feel awful," groaned Beast Boy.

"So you're giving up, huh?" Cyborg said, grinning.

"No way! Hit me."

"Why don't you guys just call it a tie?" asked Raven.

"No way! And give up! AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said at the same time.

"They say great minds think alike," commented Raven as Cyborg and Beast Boy chugged down more pop. "So do stubborn ones, I guess."

Another hour passes. They lost track of what number round it is, but that wasn't about to stop either Cyborg or Beast Boy. Soon, Robin and Starfire came back from the "mall of shopping".

"What is going on? Why do Cyborg and Beast Boy look sick?" asked Starfire.

"They're having a pop-chugging contest, and they both refuse to give in," replied Raven.

"How long have they been going at it?" asked Robin.

"Almost 2 hours," answered Raven.

"Hit me."

Cyborg and Beast Boy could barely drink it down.

"Ready to give up, Beast Boy?"

"I'd sooner die. Hit me."

Another half-hour passed, but Cyborg and BB refused to give in.

"Will you guys EVER give UP?" asked Robin.

"No way," said Beast Boy threateningly.

"Not on my ticket," said Cyborg, pouring another round of pop.

Soon, the others were getting ready to go to sleep. But no, Cyborg and Beast Boy would not settle the "war".

"You can't win...I am the champion of pop guzzling," murmured Beast Boy weakly.

"Mmm…you…wish…" said Cyborg.

"Hit me."

Pop poured, guzzled, "Hit me."

"B…Maybe Raven was right…this can't be healthy."

"You're giving up?" Beast Boy perked up at this prospect.

Cyborg scowled. "No way! Let's go!"

3 hours later…

"Not giving up! NOT GIVING UP!" shouted Beast Boy. The caffeine had finally taken effect in the boys.

"Tough, cuz I'm not, either!" said Cyborg in a challenging manner.

Guzzle. Guzzle. Guzzle.

"HIT ME!" they both shouted at the same time.

"You guys are still up!" said Robin, coming in.

"Yep. Hit me!" said Beast Boy.

Guzzle, guzzle, guzzle.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh-uh," said Cyborg.

"Hit me, man!"

Guzzle, guzzle, guzzle.

"IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned pale.

"Okay guys, you have to stop the competition and GO TO SLEEP!" commanded Robin.

"You and what army?" protested Beast Boy. He suddenly felt strange, then noticed he and Cyborg were encased in blackness. They were forced against the wall, and they were no longer touching the ground.

"This army," growled Raven. "You guys are really loud when you have too much caffeine."

Beast Boy and Cyborg became extremely fearful.

"Please don't hurt us!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"I swear we won't do it again!" added Cyborg.

Raven growled again, then let the boys go with a "THUNK!" as they hit the ground.

Cyborg and Beast Boy put the pop away, or at least what was left of it, and they headed off to their rooms.

That's when they realized another side effect of too much caffeine.

They couldn't fall asleep.

The end!


End file.
